Too Broken to Love
by Starlight623
Summary: A prequel-ish story to "It's Practically Eye Sex." Expanding on the talks that Mick and Kendra tried to have with Leonard and Sara, and failed at.
1. Leonard and Mick

After the adventure in the 70's, Mick wandered down to the weapons room to tune up the Heat Gun. He found Leonard already there.

"Great minds think alike," Leonard drawled.

Mick grunted in reply and began to clean the gun.

"Nice thing about bein' on a spaceship is the future stuff to fix the gun," Mick said.

Leonard chose not to correct him about spaceship vs. timeship.

"Weird day today, eh?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Never seen a chick kick some ass like that. Not even your sister."

Leonard gave no reply.

But Mick wasn't having it. "I mean, she took on like 4 guys before she needed a little help. Not that I minded. Felt good to bust some heads."

Leonard remained quiet, just cleaning the Cold Gun.

"Boss, we gonna ignore the fact that Blondie's hot?"

"Yes, Mick, we are."

"And why is that?"

"Because we aren't here to hook up."

"I know that. I'm just here to light things on fire and steal cool shit. If we happen to take down this crazy guy, that's great too. But I think I saw more than that today."

Leonard only raised an eyebrow as a reply.

"Come on, Snart. I saw how you looked at her. And I saw the look you gave me about her. You think she's hot."

Leonard went back to the weapon, avoiding eye contact. "Of course she's hot, Mick. Anyone can see that."

"Well, I'm just thinking that maybe you could talk to her."

"About what?"

"I dunno. You both killed a lot of people."

"Yes, Mick, that's the conversation everyone wants to have. 'So, what's your death count? Pass the salt, please.' I feel like maybe she's above that."

And then it hit Mick. For once in his life, the boss felt he wasn't worthy of someone.

Mick put the Heat Gun down. "Ok, fine. So you don't talk about that. Maybe if you actually _do_ talk, you find other things you're both interested in. She obviously saw something in you since she asked you to dance. And I saw the eyes she made at you."

"Since when are you the Cupid in my love life?"

"No such thing as your love life. Seriously, when's the last time you got laid?"

"I'm going to ignore that highly inappropriate question…"

"That long, huh?"

"Shut up, Mick. Really, why are you so interested?"

"I just think it would do you some good to let loose for once. Maybe get the stick out of your ass."

"I don't have time for relationships."

"So have a fling."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "How old are you? I'm not wasting my time on flings either."

"Your old man really did a number on you, didn't he?"

The look Leonard gave him was answer enough.

Mick sighed. "Look, I know Hadley Avenue wasn't kind to any of us. But it's time to move past it."

Leonard slammed down the Cold Gun. "Listen, Mick. I know exactly what Hadley Avenue did to me, and to you, and to Lisa. It made us broken. It made us cold. It made us the kind of person that no one needs around. I know what Sara was, but I can already tell that she's not that person anymore. And what would I offer her? More trouble? More crime? More death? Yeah, that's appealing."

Mick tried to interrupt. "Boss, I ain't sayin' marry her—"

"You're damn right you're not. No one deserves this. I'm probably just like Lewis and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. This curse of a family will die with me. Now, if you have anything else to say on the matter, here's my answer."

A cold glare and a middle finger told Mick that the conversation was over.

"Fine. Keep being a dick about it," Mick muttered as he picked up the Heat Gun and began to leave. He turned back to see exactly what Leonard said, a broken man. But he honestly felt that maybe Blondie could fix that. He couldn't explain why, seeing as how he didn't know a damn thing about feelings. But he knew there could (and likely would) be more to those two later.

He'd keep an eye on things for sure.


	2. Sara and Kendra

A/N: Takes place in the middle of Episode 1x4 right after Rip asks Kendra to help Sara find her humanity and the two begin to fight with the staffs.

* * *

"What, are you baiting me?" Sara asked, without looking up from her knives.

"No," Kendra began. "I'm training you." She walked away a bit and spun her staff. "Come on. Are you scared?"

Sara looked up, sufficiently baited. She grabbed her own staff and spun around to face Kendra and the weapons clashed.

"I'm telling you!" Sara yelled. "There's no hope for me!"

Kendra dodged a hit and smiled. "She's in there, Sara."

"I can't get to her anymore. Did I ever tell you that I tried to kill my sister? Twice."

Kendra lost focus for a second with that knowledge and took a hit to the arm for it. "Ouch! No, no you never mentioned that."

The battle continued, the clanging of the staffs rang and echoed around the room.

"Well, I did. After I came out of the pit, I wanted to attack everyone. And when she was trying to save me, I wrapped my chains around her neck."

Sara spun around and got behind Kendra, putting her staff across the hawk goddess' throat.

"My chains, Kendra. They had to chain me up." She released her unceremoniously and the battle continued.

"I even tried to kill Thea."

Kendra swiped at Sara's feet, but she easily jumped over. "But you didn't kill her."

"Not for lack of trying! My own father wanted to kill me because I wasn't me."

More clashing of staffs.

"But something changed!" Kendra countered, almost landing a blow to Sara.

"They had to send friends into the underworld to save me. And even then, the bloodlust was there."

"Yeah, and I've got an inner hawk goddess wanting to come out and play. What's your point? Ever think you just need to get laid?"

Sara stopped long enough for Kendra to get a tap to her shoulder. "What?"

Kendra smiled. "Gotcha."

Sara rolled her eyes.

Kendra continued as the fight slowed considerably, "Come on, Sara. You need a little fun."

"When I have fun, trouble follows."

"Like the bar fight?"

"Exactly like the bar fight."

"But I heard it was a damn good bar brawl. And I also heard that a certain villain couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"What? Snart?"

Kendra nodded.

"Please, Snart just talks a good game."

"So? Let him play."

The "training" is now over.

Sara rests her staff. "Kendra, that's not why I'm here. No hook ups needed."

"I'm not saying plan a honeymoon."

"Good!"

"But you did ask him to dance."

"How do you know everything that happened at the bar?"

"I overheard Mick regaling the tale to Ray."

One of Sara's eyebrows went up. "What do Mick and Ray care?"

"Well, Mick was pretty drunk and Ray is a good-natured busy body. He loves the gossip, I guess."

"Nothing to gossip about. We went to a bar, a little Captain and Tennille came on, I asked a cute guy to dance."

Kendra pointed at her. "So you do think he's cute!"

"Sure, I had a thing for older guys. But that's in the past."

"Doesn't have to be. We all know you have at least a little spark with him. You both can't stop flirting with each other!"

"It's just flirting."

"I'm not so sure with you two. I mean, you've got chemistry bubbling over and you barely know each other."

Sara, realizing the session was over, began putting away the weapons. "Thanks for the assessment."

"Hey, it's just a cute guy that's willing to put the beat down on people for you." Kendra then singsonged, "Right down the hall."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. Really. But I can't be with anyone. You still don't understand what the Pit did to me. I don't think _I_ still understand what the Pit did to me! No one deserves this level of crazy in their life. No one needs to deal with me."

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"That's just it! I don't know. What would happen if we were in bed and the bloodlust took over? How would I feel if I killed him in cold blood and not even realize it?! What would it do to me to see him dead by my hands?"

"Are we still talking about just anyone, or are we back to Snart?" Kendra asked, eyes mischievous.

"Kendra, it can't happen. I'm dangerous."

"Can I at least ask you to keep an open mind?"

"My mind is about as open as it can be, but I really don't see things going anywhere. I'd rather keep Snart as that cute older guy, rather than that guy I murdered in my sleep."

Kendra just stared.

Sara decided the conversation was over. "Come on. Let's go get ready to help with this Russia thing."

Kendra knew when she was being blown off. But she also knew what she saw with her own eyes. Plus, there was the testimony of Mick about Leonard's longing looks at Sara.

Hawkgirl was definitely going to keep her eyes on this situation.


	3. Poor Ray

A/N: This story was only supposed to be the talks between Mick and Leonard, and Kendra and Sara that I mentioned in the first chapter of "It's Practically Eye Sex." But AnotherAwkwardFangirl mentioned Ray talking to them as well and he just had to make a quick appearance.

Poor Ray.

Takes place at the beginning of 1x7 right before we see Sara and Leonard playing cards in the cargo bay.

* * *

After the team returned from Star City 2046, all were a little tense. Ray was trying to break the tension, but as usual, not doing the best job.

He found Sara in the galley, holding a deck of cards and barely drinking the coffee in front of her.

"Hey Sara! Good coffee?" he asked, a little too bubbly.

She only glanced up at him.

"So, this has been really weird, huh? Travelling through time and doing all this crazy stuff. Meeting… fascinating people."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Even some of the baddies in our group are pretty interesting."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Trying to say something, Ray?"

"Well, I'm just wondering what's going on with you guys."

"With who?"

"You and Snart!"

"What about us?"

"Well, I heard all about the bar brawl. And you guys, I mean, do you nothing but make eyes at each other."

"Do any of you have anything better to do with your time than trying to matchmaker?" Sara snipped.

Ray, oblivious to her ire, smiled. "What's there to play? You guys are so –"

"What? What are we?"

He grinned. "Fire and ice."

"Haha. I see what you did there," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's the truth."

Sara took a deep breath, desperately trying to not throw a knife past his head. "Ok, Ray. Well, I'll be sure to take all that into consideration and I'm certain Snart will too."

She stood to leave, ignoring anything else he had to say.

* * *

Ray walked by Leonard's room, finding the door open. Snart was on his bed, examining the Cold Gun.

"Oh hey, Snart!" Ray said joyfully.

"Raymond," Snart drawled.

"So, I heard about you and Sara in the 70s bar and –"

Just then, an electric whine filled the air and the door frame next to Ray froze over.

Ray's eyes widened. "Ok, so I'll see you later then." And he dashed off.


	4. Sara and Leonard

A/N: Let's assume this takes place right before the team goes to Harmony Falls in 1x8

* * *

As Leonard entered the training room, he found Sara there, already beating up on the punching bag.

"What, did it say something about your mom?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you must know, yes. And I don't take that kind of talk," she replied with a grin.

"Mind a human partner?"

"Think you can take it?"

His smirk almost melted her there. "I'll take my chances," he drawled.

"Ok then." She tried very hard not to gawk as he removed his leather jacket and placed it to the side. "You comfortable in that long sleeve shirt?"

"Trying to get me to take off my clothes, Canary?"

"Pfft! No!" she protested a little too quickly. "Just don't want you passing out from heat exhaustion in the middle of this."

He nodded, with a bit too much swagger, in her opinion. "Let's just spar. I'll worry about my exhaustion."

Sara shrugged and lunged at Leonard, hoping to catch him off guard, but he dodged.

As the sparring continued, Leonard sighed. "You're pulling your punches, assassin."

"Maybe I don't want to kill you, crook."

"I can take it. You forget, I know how to take a beating."

That took Sara by surprise. Enough to give him the opportunity to sweep her legs from under her and pin her arms down.

His face was right by hers. "Sympathy from a League member? I'm surprised."

"You should be surprised," she whispered right before she rocked a bit and tossed him over her head.

He rolled and righted himself quickly, which impressed her.

"Ooh, Sara. Nice move. Disappointed you didn't want to stay like that, though."

She ran at him again and the sparring continued, along with the banter.

Finally, Sara managed to get Leonard onto his back with his hands pinned above his head. She knew he could get out of this hold easily, but wanted to see where he'd go with it.

"Got me right where you want me, eh?" he said, eyes full of something she wanted to explore.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't think I have to. I think things are a little obvious."

She tilted her head a bit at that.

"Come on, Sara. Isn't it time to talk—"

Just then, Gideon's voice called everyone to the bridge.

"To be continued?" Leonard murmured.

Sara only returned his smirk, and pulled him towards the bridge.


End file.
